


What's A Whumpee Got To Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here?

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Now I'm Posting It Instead Of Sleeping, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Good Peter, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Peter Parker, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Deprived Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020, living my best life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Whumptober day 23 - Exhaustion, Sleep Deprivation.---Peter blinked past the fuzziness filling his vision and leaned back in his chair, trying to look like he was just bored from going over covalent bonding in Chem for the sixth time - it really wasn’t that complicated, why were they not moving on yet? - rather than exhausted and sleep deprived. He hadn’t had a proper night's sleep for… he didn’t actually know. A long time. Not since the crime on Queens streets had increased, and he’d started having to stay out later and later in order to keep on top of it all. Every time he started heading back home Karen would alert him to a new crime, and he’d be off again, only finally leaving the criminals to the police when he absolutely had to head home in order not to be late for school.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	What's A Whumpee Got To Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here?

Peter blinked past the fuzziness filling his vision and leaned back in his chair, trying to look like he was just bored from going over covalent bonding in Chem for the sixth time - it really wasn’t that complicated, why were they not moving on yet? - rather than exhausted and sleep deprived. He hadn’t had a proper night's sleep for… he didn’t actually know. A long time. Not since the crime on Queens streets had increased, and he’d started having to stay out later and later in order to keep on top of it all. Every time he started heading back home Karen would alert him to a new crime, and he’d be off again, only finally leaving the criminals to the police when he absolutely had to head home in order not to be late for school. 

Not every night was quite as bad as that, and most of the time he was back home in time to get an hour or two of sleep, but last night it had been one of the bad ones and Peter would have been lucky to get half an hour of rest after taking on crime after crime all night.

And now… Now he was sleep deprived and doing his best to force his eyes to stay open, even as his eye lids seemed to get heavier and heavier with each blink.

“What’s the answer Peter?” his teacher asked from the front of the room, the sound of his name making Peter jump as he desperately searched the board. What had he been asked?

“Ummm, water?” he blurted it out, knowing that there was no way he was right, but just needing to get an answer out so he could move on, maybe tonight he could skip out on patrol? Just get some sleep?

But no.

That would be unfair. To both the police and everyone that would end up hurt just because Peter decided he wanted a day off. He was here to help people, so that was what he would do.

“No, that is not correct,” the teacher sighed tiredly, “Michelle?”

“A dative bond,” MJ answered, fiddling with her hair as she looked across at Peter, concern staining her face. Honestly Peter couldn’t blame her, he’’d been asked about bonding and had responded with water.

Water.

How very insightful of him.

“That’s right,” the teacher said, turning around to start writing on the board, “we call this kind of bonding a dative bond-” She kept on talking but Peter had no idea what she was saying, his brain deciding it was a good time to zone out and fill his mind with static.

By the time the lesson ended Peter had no notes at all, and for the fifth Chem lesson in a row, had to go and ask MJ if she would send him the notes.

“Peter, if something is wrong you have to tell someone,” she pleaded as they walked out of Chem. She had agreed to send the notes, but Peter could tell she was now worried about him all over again, wondering why he was no longer able to keep up in lessons.

"Everything is fine, I promise," Peter lied, "clearly I just read to do some extra work out of lessons." His words clearly didn't reassure MJ in the slightest, but she didn't stop him or say anything more, so he continued to his next lesson, trying not to trip over his own feet even though he was almost too tired to lift them up high enough to walk.

\---

"Peter, can you stay behind for a minute after class," his physics teacher asked as they all started packing up at the end of the lesson. Peter was too tired to even try and figure out what it could be about, and instead focused on putting everything back in his bag, staring sadly down at his blank piece of paper. He wondered if Ned would give him the notes, he'd have to go and look for him after class to ask… saying that he should probably find out what was going on.

He waited until everyone else was out of the room before walking to the front, leaning against the front desk so that he was in front of the teacher's desk. He made sure not to look them in the eye, and tried to hide how tired he felt, even though tired was pretty much an understatement. He hoped this conversation didn't last too long, he was hoping to try and find some coffee somewhere, maybe then he wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of afternoon classes.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked when the silence stretched too long and he found himself just wishing his teacher would start talking.

"Yes," his teacher finally looked up from the work they had been staring at, turning their gaze towards Peter in that concerned way only teachers could master. The look which somehow looked both concerned, and like they didn't actually care about what you said, somehow simultaneously.

Peter had yet to figure out how they managed such a contradiction in a single look.

"I'm worried about you Peter. You've been falling behind in your work, barely listening in class. Has something happened?"

"No, everything is fine," Peter sighed, annoyed that everyone seemed to be asking if he was okay, even though he would talk to someone if something was wrong. Everything was fine, he was just doing his job, that was all.

"Are you sure Peter? You know you can talk to me if something is wrong?"

"I know, but everything is fine. Can I go now? I have a lesson to get to." As soon as his teacher nodded he was out the room, unwilling to stay any longer than strictly necessary. He was fine, and having to tell multiple people that was just getting frustrating.

\---

Peter frowned as he swung through the city, following Karen's directions towards the next crime. He was tired, his eyelids heavy and his swings sloppy, but he was also annoyed. Still feeling the annoyance from having to reassure so many people that nothing was going on in one day. It was unusual for him to hold onto annoyance like this for so long, but he was tired, and really wasn't in the mood to question himself, not after everyone else questioned him so much.

He didn't even notice his web miss the building, only noticed anything was wrong when he went to swing and found his web disappearing in front of him, and he quickly started to follow it.

He knew he should be shocked, scared, at least a little concerned, but all he felt was emptiness and tiredness. Maybe if he broke a leg he'd be able to convince himself to take a break, maybe then he'd be able to sleep. You can't go swinging with a bust up leg.

"Nice of you to drop in," an overly cheery voice grinned, and Peter looked up to see Tony cradling him in his arms, full iron man suit which was actually a lot more comfortable to be carried by than Peter expected.

"How on earth-" Peter gasped, "how did you know I was here?"

"Karen called me," Tony shrugged, "she logs how long you've been out each night and sends them to me. I saw that you've been out much too long, so got her to send me your location so I could come and pick you up."

"Normally I'd be annoyed," Peter muttered as he twisted his head to look at the drop beneath them, "but I think you just saved my life."

"That was step one," Tony grinned, "make sure you don't fall to your doom. Step two is lock you in your room at the Avenger's tower until it's time for you to get up tomorrow morning."

"But- Mr Stark! I need to look out for the little guy, that's my whole thing!"

"Not tonight it's not," Tony replied easily, "tonight you are looking out for yourself, and after that I'm going to talk to May. We will find a way to force you to balance Spidermanning and being a teenager."

"I don't doubt it," Peter sighed, wanting to argue more, but his eyelids were too heavy, and he could already feel himself drifting off to sleep mid air.

Maybe finding a way to be Spiderman while still getting enough sleep would be a good thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!   
> Make sure to sleep!! And have an awesome week!!!


End file.
